Reign Mary and Francis
by elleveebee
Summary: "Mary, please do not marry him." His words were spoken with pain, but I needed him to admit there was more reason than those he had already spoken of. " Tell me, Francis. Tell me why I shouldn't marry Tomas. Give me a reason."
1. Chapter 1

I can feel his eyes contemplating me and my skin responds to his implied contact. I turn around, and surely Francis is standing only steps away from me. He stands tall appearing handsome as ever, with a smile of perfection. He extends his hand to me, asking for a dance. I take his hand and I follow to the center of the room. As we dance his piercing blue eyes are locked on mine, I can feel the space between us enclosing. Suddenly I can feel his breath at my ear, "Do not marry Tomas, we can find a way to resolve your situation." What was he talking about? Just two days ago he was the one who suggested I marry Tomas, for my country. He spun me then the song was over. Tomas walked up to me possessively grasping my wrist and he pulled me in close, "I think it'd be best if you kept your distance from Francis, after all you are now, my fiancée. Our engagement will be public knowledge in a matter of days." It was true, I had chosen to take his hand in marriage for Scotland.

After my dance with Tomas I was very overwhelmed by his words, we were engaged now, and in a matter of months we would be married. I quickly excused myself and decided to go to my bedchamber; I sunk into my bed and allowed my mind to wander. Just as I was drifting into sleep a knock at my door startled me, "Who is it?" I asked drowsily. " Mary" a familiar voice almost whispered, " It is me, Francis. Could I come in for a moment?" I quickly stood and glanced at my reflection in the mirror, I looked tired and I was already in my nightgown, but the curiosity took over me. "You may." I answered. Francis walked in and he paused when he saw that I was in my nightgown, "Perhaps I should wait until tomorrow?" he asked as his cheeks became rosy with embarrassment. "No, I'd like to know what you have to say, and I have questions of my own." I quickly said, also I was amused by his embarrassment. He sat down at the table in front of my bed, and I joined him.

"What brings you to my bedchamber at this hour of the night?"

"I needed to speak to you about your engagement to Tomas."

"Yes, well I don't see what there is to talk about. You attempted to help me; for that I am grateful, but I need to save my country. You said it yourself, it will be best if I marry Tomas."

"I've heard things, Mary. Terrible things about Tomas' past; you cannot marry him, the reasons against it outweigh those for it."

"How powerful are these reasons you speak of?"

"For one, I have heard he murdered his ex-wife, he is a violent man. It is also rumored that he was the one to warn England of the French men who were going to assist Scotland."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, Mary. Just for a moment, think about this Mary: Why did he have eight Portuguese companies with him?"

I was strange… but were these the only reasons Francis had for me not to marry Tomas? They were strong reasons, but I had assumed there was more. I stood and began pacing, "Tomas' wife died of influenza, anyone could have notified the English, and he is a powerful man who should be protected."

"Mary," Francis was suddenly behind me close enough that I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. "Could you honestly tell me that you believe what you just said?"

"Do I have a choice?"

I turned around and grasped my face between his hands; he was so close to me that I inhaled his breath. His eyes were now focused on my lips, and he was still only centimeters away. I could see he swallowed hard before speaking. "Mary, please do not marry him." His words were spoken with pain, but I needed him to admit there was more reason than those he had already spoken of. " Tell me, Francis. Tell me why I shouldn't marry Tomas. Give me a reason."

That was all I had to say, I was in his arms his lips exigent. I could feel his passion with every touch, every movement. This wasn't a kiss like the one we shared before, this kiss had hunger, and need behind each caress. Before I even realized my back was against my bed then his lips moved to my neck, this awoke a new desire in me. I wanted Francis, every part of him. His lips moved back up to my lips, but this time they were gentler. He stopped and set his face next to mine, I could feel his sweet panting breath in my ear "Mary," he whispered, "Do you understand why you shall not marry Tomas." My head was swimming with lust, so I lifted his face and answered his question with a deep kiss. His hands trailed my body, the combination of the two made my body arch in response.

Then unexpectedly my door opened…


	2. Chapter 2

Aylee and Lola walked in, and Francis and I scrambled to our feet. Francis cleared his throat, "Ladies," They both looked shocked and utterly enthusiastic as Francis and I tried to compose ourselves. Finally Aylee said, "We should get going! We were only checking up on Mary, as you were." Lola giggled, "Yes, um please, excuse us." They shut the door behind them leaving Francis and I alone, yet again. I stood there looking at the ground, too ashamed to look him in the eye. His hand reached for my chin and he lifted my head, his eyes met mine and a sweet smile took over his calm expression.

"You look quite lovely when you are embarrassed."

"Please, that was mortifying! Imagine if that would've been Tomas, or even worse, your mother."

"We would have been beheaded this second if it were either of them."

"God only knows what would've happened if Aylee and Lola hadn't walked in."

Francis chuckled, and his hand ran from my neck, to my shoulder, and down my arm to hold my hand. "The possibilities are endless." He responded. He moved my hand to his lips and he set a gentle lingering kiss on my palm, but he wasn't finished. His kisses followed the trail his hand had followed only a minute ago. Once he reached my neck the sensations he aroused in me made me moan with pleasure. I could feel his smile on the hollow of my neck; I grasped his face between my hands and lifted it up so his loving gaze met mine. " Francis, I lo…" I was then interrupted yet again by Aylee and Lola. They looked panicked and out of breath. Francis quickly turned and with a strong tone said "Can you not see that your queen and I need a bit of privacy at the moment?" but I knew something had to be wrong. Then both Aylee and Lola said in unison "Tomas is on his way!" Lola then said, "You must go Francis! He will kill you."

"Let him come, I am not afraid. This is the time, Mary. You must tell him that you will not marry him."

"Francis, this is not a prudent time to tell him this, I must think of the correct words to say. I need time."

"Time? What do you have to think about? You must let him know that you know of his violent nature, that you question his motives, and most importantly that you love me."

"It's not that simple, I must tell him in a gentle manner. Portugal is now on Scottish land and I cannot risk him turning on me and diminishing my country. Please go now, and I promise within a week Tomas will be gone, forever. "

Francis looked disappointed but I knew he understood me; this was the only way to go about things. He finally agreed to go, but Aylee had warned us about Tomas' proximity, so I suggested Francis went through the secret passage way. Before closing the door he planted a chaste kiss, and said, " I love you too, Mary."

I didn't want Tomas in my bedchamber especially after Francis had only been here a moment ago. So I told the guards to only allow my friends to come into my room. I heard a loud knock at the door, "Who is it?" I said. "It is I, my love. Tomas."

"I cannot see you at the moment, I am undisposed. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course, I look forward to seeing your beautiful face. Goodnight my love, dream of me."

Lola looked at Aylee and the both giggled in unison at the irony, they both knew the only person I would be dreaming of tonight would be Francis.

"Goodnight" I responded.

As soon as Tomas had left the questions began, then Lola said, "Wait! Kenna, and Greer must join us. I'll send for them."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Greer, and Kenna joined us we all sat upon my bed as we did when we were younger and we would talk about our futures, and plan our weddings.

"Mary, you must tell us what happened!" Lola demanded, and everyone agreed.

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you. After all it is all rather confidential."

"Mary, you cannot tease us like this! Tell us! When Lola and I walked into your bed chamber the first time you and Francis were in a very… compromising position." Aylee said, and of course everyone responded with squeals of excitement.

"Well alright then, if you must know Francis came to visit me to convince me not to marry Tomas. Oh, I'm sorry Greer is this uncomfortable for you? I'll shut up."

"I think Greer has moved on." Kenna said as she wiped a white powdery substance from Greer's shoulder, which I could only assume was flour. "Don't worry Mary, as I said before all Tomas and I ever had was harmless flirting at most, now continue!"

"I wasn't feeling very well after having an unpleasant conversation with Tomas, so I came to my bedchamber to rest. As I was falling asleep I heard a knock at the door and it was Francis, he came in and gave me several reasons not to marry Tomas, but I knew there was something else behind his plea. So I coaxed it out of him, and he kissed me for the second time. It was amazing, and beautiful. It was quite different from our first; this kiss was very passionate and eager. Enough so, that we ended up on my bed. Good thing Lola and Aylee interrupted or who knows what would've happened."

"What are you talking about Mary?" Kenna said, "If these two fools wouldn't have interrupted, you could have secured the alliance with France! Don't you understand?"

"It wasn't a political strategy, Kenna. If Francis and I would have gone further it would have been for love."

"What are you talking about, love? Well, you are positively in love with him, but what assures you that he didn't do all of this because France is getting weak, or just because he's a man?"

"Because I could feel his love in every caress, with each kiss, and he assured me of his love before he left."

"He told you he loved you? He actually said the words?" Greer exclaimed

"Yes, right before he went through the passage was he told me he loved me, and gave me one last kiss."

The following morning Kenna's words whirled in my head… _You could have secured the alliance with France… What assures you he didn't do it all because France is becoming weak, or just because he's a man? _Surely he couldn't have done all of this for politics. Francis wasn't capable of deceiving me in that way, but why the sudden change of heart?

Before I knew it I was as the door of his bedchamber, shall I enter? No, I should knock first. After a few knocks on his door I realized he must be out, so I walked out to the garden. Then I saw a carriage coming toward the castle entrance. Who could it be? I came closer as they arrived, and once the carriage door opened I couldn't believe who it was...


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia, I knew it was her although I'd never met her before, and she was as beautiful and blonde as the rumors had described. I had heard of her relationship with Francis, how she had left only months before I arrived. I was told Francis was heartbroken after her exit. I now assume things have changed now that I've arrived, but it seems my assumptions were unfitting. Although I was at a distance I quickly noticed Francis running toward her, with such excitement that he had never expressed before. He hugged her and twirled her through the air. They were happy, seeing him this happy with another woman caused an agony within me that I'd felt only once before. When I first arrived and visited Francis' room, only to find he was not alone but with a woman.

I quickly gathered myself and returned to my bedchamber. I quickly sent for Aylee and Greer to accompany me.

"What has happened Mary? You look terribly upset." Greer said.

"She's here, she's returned."

"Whom are you talking about?"

"The Italian woman Francis had been involved with before my arrival. The Italian noblewoman."

"Olivia?" Aylee questioned

"Yes, and it seems as if Francis is pleased as ever to see her again."

"What? Did he invite her back? Is this because of Tomas?"

"I do not know, and I do not care. The only things that are important to me now are ending my engagement to Tomas, and finding a way to save my people. I do not have time for childish romances, I am a Queen."

Later that night I walked around the castle, attempting to clear my mind. Then I realized I was near Francis' bedchamber. I heard laughing and squealing so I turned the corner to remain unseen. I saw Olivia clinging to Francis laughing, and cheering with a glass of wine in her hand. Francis laughed along and held her by the waist, whether it was to assist her in her intoxicated state or told embrace her I did not know. What I did know was that the break in my heart created by jealousy and anger ached once more. As they came closer I was sure Olivia caught sight of me, then she pressed Francis against the wall next to his door and whispered something in his ear. Then she continued into his room with him swiftly trailing behind her, and as soon as the door closed a suppressed sob escaped my throat followed by a stream of tears. I couldn't believe what I had seen, how could he do this to me when just yesterday he had told me he loved me. I couldn't take his games any longer, I wasn't just any girl, I am a queen, and I cannot show weakness. I wiped the tears from my face and walked away. " I will not show vulnerability, not now, not ever. "

**I am currently very busy, but I really wanted to add on to this story because I have so many ideas! I know this is short but I will try to add another chapter tomorrow, perhaps more? Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows I truly appreciate it!**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas as to how I can get rid of Tomas quickly, cleanly, and in a way that makes sense please let me know.**

**Love you all!**

**- xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Lola, Greer, Aylee, Kenna, and I had tea outside in the garden. "Mary, is it true that that Italian woman is going to be Francis' mistress?" Lola asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me, it seems as if that is what she wants."

"What is wrong with you? You seem so indifferent."

"Mary, we know this must be hurting you. " Greer said.

"It is accustomed for kings to have a mistress…" Kenna said, and everyone looked at her with displeasure.

"But, it is too early for him, and he chose that idiotic Olivia. What does she have? "

I was exasperated with the conversation, so I excused myself and decided to go for a ride. I rode around the castle for a while, but I needed speed, and distance. After a few minutes I realized I was being followed. I sped up quickly, not knowing whether I should go back to the castle or not. "Where are you going?!" A familiar voice called out. Tomas rode up beside me, "I'm just out for a ride, nothing to be worried about." I responded. "You wouldn't be running away from me, would you? You are mine now, I like to keep my possessions nearby." He said as I came to a halt.

I dismounted my horse, and Tomas approached me. "Você é minha." He whispered in my ear. He put his arm around my waist with a tight grasp, too tight. "Tomas, you are hurting me." His face was only inches away from mine; he leaned in for a kiss, but I couldn't do it. I moved my face away from his, this only infuriated him, "Mary, I will be your king soon, I demand this of you." He forcefully pulled me up against him, and imposed his lips upon my own. I tried to push him away, but failed. I bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and he finally pushed me away. I fell to the ground; Tomas wiped the blood from his lip and laughed a demonic laugh. He forced himself on top of me and pinned my arms down as he forcefully kissed my neck. I began to scream out for help, but what was the use if not a soul was around. "Você é minha." He repeated. Then suddenly he was off of me. Then I heard Francis' voice "Mary, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to find him kneeling beside me as Bash held a sword to Tomas' neck. I wanted to answer but all that came out were violent sobs. Francis' held me and whispered in my ear "Don't worry, Mary. He will never touch you again." Then a loud noise startled me, while Bash was distracted Tomas had drawn his sword and they were now engaging in a skirmish. Suddenly Tomas had the upper hand and Francis quickly became involved. "Please, if your brother cannot defeat me, what makes you feel you can?" Instead of responding with words Francis veered his sword at him with such intensity that caused Tomas to lose his stance. Francis stood above him with a dagger to his throat, "You cannot kill me, you don't have the bravado to do so. Just step aside, boy. Mary is mine."

"She will never be yours." Francis whispered, then the dagger punctured Tomas' chest.

**I hope that was good, please let me know what you thought! I will continue adding chapters as soon as it is possible. **

**Thank You for everything!**

**-xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke feeling week and overwhelmed, and next to me sat a sleeping Bash. For a moment I admired his gentle face while it rested atop my left hand, "Bash…" I whispered. "Wake up, Bash." He finally woke with a smile on his face, "Well, well, look who has woken up! That was quite the slumber you took." He said.

"I am the one waking you."

'Yes, but I've only slept for an instant. You have been asleep for a bit over a day."

"What? You're joking, surely."

"I am not, and you have every right to be exhausted. That was quite the scuffle that occurred, wasn't it?"

"Yes, tell me, what has happened with Tomas?"

"He has died, and before we found you Francis and I discovered he was behind everything."

"Everything? Explain yourself, and how did you know where we were?"

"Alright then; Francis had his suspicions over Tomas so we went looking for evidence. Miguel, Tomas' servant seems to truly hate him, apparently he used him as a whip-boy. Can you believe that?"

"I'd heard something of it."

"Right, so we went to Miguel and offered to send him far away if he gave us information over Tomas' intentions. At first he was resilient but once we offered him money he told us everything. About how Tomas needed a queen desperately to be recognized as legitimate, and how he warned the English about the French companies. He knew if we couldn't help you, you would be desperate to find help for your country and take his hand. Then he told us to warn you of Tomas' violent nature, and his anger. "

"How did you find us?"

"Once we knew everything we got Miguel on a carriage to a place of his choosing, that is when Aylee informed us that you had been missing. Francis and I went looking for you and the stable-boy told us how you had gone for a ride, and that Tomas had gone to join you. We were searching through the fields when we heard you cry out. Once Francis saw Tomas trying to force himself on you he became enraged, and you know the rest."

"I see…"

"What's wrong, Mary?"

"It's truly nothing, just a rumor."

"Is this about Olivia?"

"Yes, I've heard Francis plans on making her his mistress."

"Francis has you, why would he look elsewhere?"

"That's kind of you to say, but we all know kings are accustomed to retaining mistresses. What if he takes Olivia?"

"Trust me Mary, you have nothing to worry about. You are kind, intelligent, strong, and beautiful."

Bash's kind words made me feel better so I insisted on getting up to go see Francis so I could have a word with him. Evidently, I wasn't as strong as I had assumed, because before I took a complete step I was descending. It was a good thing Bash was there because he reached out and caught me.

"Shall I come back later when the two of you are finished here? " Francis said angrily.

**I couldn't sleep and I just had Reign ideas running through my mind! So here you have Chapter 6!**

**Let me know your thoughts and suggestions!**

**-xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

There we stood, Bash holding me in his arms, and Francis at the doorway.

"Francis! I was simply…" Bash tried to explain but Francis was gone.

"I'm sorry, let me clear up this misunderstanding" I said

"Are you sure? I can go explain this to Francis, you seem to still be quite frail."

"Yes, don't worry about it. This is between Francis and I, you were merely making sure I didn't plummet to the ground."

"Yes, um… That was all."

Bash then excused himself and I called for my servants to come assist me. After I bathed and got dressed I made my way toward Francis' bedchamber. Once I arrived I was displeased to hear that same incessant voice from the other night. I knew Olivia was in there, I heard her speaking to Francis, "I want to stay."

"I will do what I can, but you know Mary is here. She is my fiancée."

"Let me finish. I want to stay and if not as your wife, then as your mistress."

Then there was silence, and I couldn't bare it any longer. The sob sitting in my throat threatened to flee, so I left. I felt betrayed, and deeply hurt. Why would he pretend to love me? He wasn't gaining anything. Then to act as if he was offended earlier, that was truly ridiculous. This was all so overwhelming but, I had to stay strong; I wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me dwindle.

"Mary, what are you doing out here, and all alone? It isn't safe." Bash said, he had found me roaming around the outskirts of the castle, almost to the forest. "I was just out for a stroll, nothing to worry about."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"You don't seem okay, your eyes look tortured. Did you resolve everything with Francis or is he still being a stubborn ass?"

"I didn't get the chance."

"Well, let's go now!"

"No, no. I tried explaining what happened today but it seems he has other things to entertain."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier when I went to see him, I overheard him and Olivia talking. She asked him if she could stay, as his mistress. It seems as if he's going to accept."

At this point I was almost in tears, but I tried to make myself seem convincing when I said, "Although I wouldn't be concerned with this matter, I do not trust this, Olivia."

"Mary, you don't have to pretend like this doesn't hurt you, when I can see that in fact it does. I am not one to judge others, but it seems as if Francis is being a complete idiot. You are so intelligent, amazing, and…"

That was all he said because in that moment he swept me up in his arms and kissed me. The strange thing was, I didn't resist. I didn't want Bash to kiss me, but I also didn't want him to stop.

**Thank you for all of your kind words, I truly appreciate them. I'll try to make my chapters longer, it seems as if they get shorter everyday. Anyway, thank you again! Let me know your thoughts and suggestions!**

**-xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

When Sebastian kissed me I felt contentment, compassion, and affability. Completely different from the lust, torridness, and urge, I felt when Francis kissed me. When I realized this I brought our moment to a halt, I couldn't allow this to happen, especially with Bash of all people.

"Bash" I said to stop our kiss,

"Bash, I'm sorry if I've given…"

"I'm sorry Mary, I didn't mean for that to happen." He interrupted

"We're friends."

"Yes, of course."

"I must go."

"I understand."

And with that I left, because I couldn't bare the discomfiture of that situation any longer. I quickly made my way back to the castle, and into my bedchamber. As I rested I couldn't help but think back on my moment with Sebastian. Why did he kiss me? Did I give him the wrong impression? Did he like me like as more than a friend? I was his brother's fiancée, and therefore forbidden. This whole situation was so confusing, and arduous.

1. Sebastian kissed me 2. I didn't completely hate it 3. I love Francis 4. He has been seeing Olivia 5. and I had no idea what to do about my circumstances.

Just as I changed into my nightgown a knock at my door startled me, I realized I was afraid of who was behind the knocking. If it were Bash I'd have to address what occurred earlier, and if it were Francis I don't even know where that would begin, and end. Finally I asked, "Who is it?"

"It is me Mary, Francis."

"I can't see you at the moment, I'm indisposed. "

The door opened and Francis came storming through the door, "Like that has stopped us before."

"Francis, please. Now is not the time."

"It seems as if you have time for everyone but me."

"I could say the same about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"This afternoon, I went looking for you. Only to find you were with Olivia."

"Are you jealous?" He said with a grin oh his face

"Of course not, but how dare you come in here and complain when you've been spending all of your time with that… girl?!"

He walked up to me and forcefully pulled me against him, and he whispered in my ear, "If anyone should be upset it should be me. Just this morning I found you in Bash's arms. Now…" He rested his forehead on mine, "Now I find out he kissed you."

"You well know that what happened was unintentional, neither Bash nor I would hurt you like that."

He backed away running his hands through his hair, "Unintentional? Mary, how does one inadvertently kiss another, and what were you doing alone with him outside of the castle?"

"I have no reason to explain myself to you, and how do you even know of this?"

"Sebastian felt guilty, and informed me of the circumstances. He said the two of you were out and that you were sorrowful and for some reason or another he was compelled to kiss you."

"Nonetheless, who are you to demand a justification from me? Especially, when I've seen you with Olivia entering your bedchamber late at night."

As he approached me once again his expression went from anger to bewilderment, and pleasure.

"You _are_ jealous."

"I am not."

"Well, I am." He said as he grabbed me by the waist conveying my body to his, he was close enough that his lips tickled my skin, as he said, "Please do not play with me, Mary. Swear to me that there isn't anything between you and Bash, I couldn't handle you being in the arms of another man." His proximity made me tremble, but I couldn't dwindle in his presence.

"I have already told you, nothing occurred it was a instant of confusion for the both of us."

I tried to back away as I was fearful that at his imminence I would give into him, but he held me tightly. Every fragment of me pressed against him. I do not intend on displaying my vulnerability, but tears threatened to escape my eyes.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you what has been happening between you and Olivia?"

A single tear ran down my cheek, and Francis pressed his forehead against mine. A small cry fled me, then he whispered, "Oh Mary…"

Then he kissed me, a gentle sweet kiss. Subsequently he looked into my eyes, and need and despair took over me. I craved him; I pulled Francis to my bed and kissed him deeply. I wanted to forget about Olivia, Bash; I wanted to forget the world. Tears of desolation ran down my cheeks and Francis stopped to wipe them away. "Mary…" I interrupted him with another kiss; I didn't want to talk.

**I'll try to update soon, thank you for you compliments!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I am open to suggestions!**

**-xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

his touch made me feel as spectacular as I do now, I don't know how I could ask him to stop. I reached into his shirt and I could feel his warmth. As my hands trailed up his velvety skin he made a sound that trembled through my essence. Every nerve ending contained by my body was alive and impassioned. Every embrace between Francis and I made me believe in our love, this is when I knew tonight would be our night.

* * *

As I woke up I saw Francis staring at me, he had a beautiful grin across his face. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning." I couldn't keep a grin off my face.

"You look lovely at sunrise."

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well."

"Your beauty makes me regret what happened last night, or better said, what did not happen."

"It's okay, you made sure we didn't do anything amiss, and I am grateful that you stopped us when you did."

"Are you, now?"

Francis gave me a smug look, and took my hand in his.

"I just want you to see that I respect you, and I don't want you to think all I want from you is intimacy. I want all of you, and I… am yours. "

He pulled me in for a gentle kiss, his hands trailing from my cheek down to my waist.

"I am yours as well, and of no one else."

"Mary…" he whispered, "why am I such a fool?"

We both broke into laughter, because we both knew if he hadn't stopped us last night we would've been together, entirely. We looked into each other's eyes saying what couldn't be expressed in words, because simple words could not portray how we felt about one another. He was mine, and I was his.

* * *

Once Francis left I got up to begin my day, right before I went to meet Lola a guard knocked on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Lady Olivia requests an audience."

"Let her in."

After last night Mary felt secure about her relationship with Francis and decided to treat Olivia as a friend rather than Francis' first.

"Olivia, what may I help you with?"

"I came to speak to you about Francis"

"Yes, what about him?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am here to fight for him"

"Well, as you must know, Francis and I are engaged."

"For now, but he loves me."

"Perhaps he did once, but things have changed. I am here now, and believe me when I say that both Francis and I happy with one another."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I assure you."

"Then why did he come to me yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday Francis came to my bedchamber, and he kissed me."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Francis said that all you two had together was a political alliance. Nothing more."

**Sorry I didn't update sooner! I've been quite busy lately, I'll try to update again by Thursday. Please let me know what you think, and I'm open to suggestions. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!** **Thank you for everything!**

**-xoxo**


End file.
